


Darkest Child

by StarGamerxox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Secrets, Unintentional Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: Error knew he wasn’t safe, his magic reacted negatively to Nightmares but he didn’t want to tell the king.It didn’t matter either way, he was forced to leave after he to,d Nightmare of his true feelings.When it was finally safe for him to come back, their was someone else who wasn’t safe.Their daughter: EveFalcity
Relationships: Blue/Dust, Dream/Ink, Error/Nightmare, sans/sans
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

Nightmare started to stand up when he heard the crash. It wasn’t like loud noises were that rare in his house, but he worried about it since there was a loud scream following it. Specifically a loud scream from Error.

“Error?” Nightmare called up the stairs but all he heard was a whimper. Nightmare narrowed his gaze and stormed up the stairs. He heard another loud whimper. Error’s room. It was coming from Error’s room.

“Error are you okay in there?” Nightmare called. There was a loud whimper and Nightmare groaned, pushing open the door into Error’s room.

“What’s going on in here-“ he froze seeing how Error was laying on the ground. He had small piles of dust next to him and he had large cuts over his stomach, ribs, and arms.

“Error?” Nightmare whispered in horror and Error limply tried to move away.

“How did this happen? Who did this.” Nightmare pressed and Error shook his head, moving backwards. Nightmare looked at Error who just pushed himself backwards more.

“Please Error…” Nightmare kneeled and Error hung his head. Suddenly he whispered something Nightmare could barely here.

“What was that?” Nightmare whispered.

“I did… the voices drove me mad. I tried to attack them and ended up doing this and…” a lie. Error was muttering a lie and Nightmare could sense it instantly.

“Who did it?” Nightmare pressed and Error started tearing up.

“I can’t tell you because I don’t know!” Error cried and Nightmares eyes widened in horror.

“What?”

“I awoke to immense pain and… and…” Error curled up more and Nightmare just looked down. He reached out a hand and dropped from his defensive form. Once he was in his passive form he began to heal Error who was just wincing and whimpering the whole time. 

“I’m sorry. It’s gonna hurt just a bit more.” Nightmare whispered before Error let out a strangled cry of pain. Right afterwards Error slumped forward onto Nightmare who had just finished healing him and was now back in his defensive form.

“Error,” Nightmare whispered, “ this isn’t the first time this happened is it? Why don’t you tell us when this stuff happens?” He asked and Error looked away.

“I’m almost positive it’s my own magic… I… I think it’s how my magic reacts with your negativity… I never wanted to tell you because then you’d send me away…” Error hung his head more, keeping his gaze from focusing on Nightmare who had tensed up.

“Is there a way to tell for sure?” He asked and Error nodded.

“I’ve spent months at other places and it only happens here.” Error whispered. Nightmare sighed again.

“You’re smart Error. Pack your bags.” Nightmare hissed and Error stared in shock.

“No!” Error whispered.

“I’m sorry but I can’t let you stay here knowing that you're suffering here.” Nightmare stood. Error darted up and grabbed his hand.

“I won’t leave.” Error hissed.

“Why would you wanna stay here?” Nightmare argued and Error balled his fists. The next thing he did shocked Nightmare to his bones. After all, actions speak louder than words.

Error kissed Nightmare. And soon enough Nightmare kissed back.

“This isn’t a forever thing Error. I promise. This is only until we can figure out how to keep you safe. You can still be here everyday but not staying overnight or more than eight hours.” Nightmare whispered. He was heartbroken, just as heart broken as the one he loved. 

“No. I don’t want to leave you or anyone else here.” Error hissed and Nightmare shook his head, nuzzling Errors skull.

“I’m sorry but I can see you every day. I will see you everyday.”

2 years into his time away and he already had a secret. He had been living with Geno for most of that time but also spent time with the star sans’ who had started a full blown truce with Error that day months and months ago.

“Oh god- oh god!” Error ran through the portal into Blue’s room. Instead of just staying in the room, he ran to Dreams.

“Dream! Dream!” Error yelled in a panic and despite their enemy status, Dream grabbed Errors arms calmly and sat him down.

“What’s wrong?” Dream whispered.

“Oh god… Dream…” Error looked up at Dream and told him exactly what was wrong. Once Error told him, Dream took a deep breath and pulled him into a hug. Error was pregnant.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you're safe. I promise.” Dream whispered and Error nodded, hiding his face in Dream’s shoulder.

“Please don’t tell my boyfriend yet… I don’t know if he likes kids and…” Error looked at Dream who smiled.

“I won’t. And if you need me too, I’ll help take care of you both.” Dream nodded.

“Geno… can I see her?” Error whispered and his ‘brother’ rolled his eyes.

“She’s your daughter. Of course you can.” He put the infant in the destroyer's arms.

“I came as soon as I heard!” Dream panted, Blue, who Error saw as a brother as well, right behind him.

“Thanks for coming in the first place…” Error looked at his daughter.

“What’s her name?” Blue whispered and Error ran a finger down his daughter’s cheek.

“EveFalcity. Eve for Night in Nightmare, Falcity, a different spelling of Falsity that I thought sounded nicer, for Error.” Error hummed and Dream smiled at his niece.

“Hello little one…” Dream whispered softly.

“What?” Error looked up at Nightmare who smiled weakly.

“We found a way Error… you can come home…” Nightmare hummed and Error grinned before freezing.

“What? But she’s already strong! The negativity of her father would be too much!” Dream frowned.

“Take her in for me Dream? Please? All the Star Sans’ are basically her uncles… I trust you with her…” Error looked at his daughter who just stared up at him with bright eyes.

“Always Error. Always.”


	2. Dreams of Tomorrow

(Legit. Wattpad readers, I’m so sorry it took me months to finish chapter 1)

“Error come back to bed. You’ve been mumbling for hours.” Nightmare whispered and Error looked backwards.

“I’m fine Night. Don’t worry.” Error whispered. He looked down at his phone, a text from Geno appearing again. He frowned.

“Are you sure? I sense negativity radiating from you in heavy waves.” Nightmare whispered and Error tensed up.

“Im fine… I gotta go to Geno’s. Small emergency.” Error opened a portal after Nightmare hummed.

“Momma!” EveFalcity sobbed as soon as Error walked through the portal. Her fingertips were bleeding as blue strings escaped them. She is two.

“Crap! Princess I’m here. Thanks for telling me Geno!” Error rushed to her, using his strings to stop her strings. She was whimpering as he stroked her skull softly.

“This didn’t happen when you got your strings, Why is it happening to her?” Geno asked softly. 

“It’s because I didn’t get my strings until I was an adult. I was a normal sans until I was an adult and I became who I am. She is the daughter of two gods. Her strings are more powerful and her body isn’t as powerful. Might I mention both me and Nightmare in passive form aren’t naturally strong.” Error began knitting something similar to gloves while he spoke.

He quickly finished, used his magic to dye it purple, and put a singular glove on her hand. Suddenly EveFalcity sighed loudly.

“Better?”

“Thanks mama.” EveFalcity nodded and Error just nuzzled her skull before finishing up a second glove and putting it on her other hand, the same purple.

“Your welcome princess… We should probably take you home.” He scooped up his daughter and smiled as he carried her through a portal. 

To most dark sans’ the star sans’ base was a forbidden world but to two skele’s, Dust and Error, it was a secret home away from home. Dust had been with Blue but left them behind to ‘protect’ both Blue and their son Zenai. 

Zenai was a year older than EveFalcity So for the most part, Dust didn’t know about the girl. He knew the basics about the girl, she was Error and Nightmares daughter, and Nightmare couldn’t know about her until they knew how stable her powers were. Which sadly, was very unstable.

Error was the other for a very obvious reason. His daughter lived with them. Dream was a great uncle and had done well in raising her, although he did need help from the other two quite frequently. He tried to visit once a week but, in times like that night, he ended up visiting randomly.

“Hey Error!” Blue called and Error looked over at him.

“Why are you awake at this ungodly hour?” Error asked and Blue looked down at EveFalcity. Error nodded swiftly.

“She gave us all quite the fright. Dream had a breakdown after Geno took her. We all awoke to her screaming like her life was ending.” Ink piped up from his spot on the couch, turning to face his ‘enemy’. Error, who wasn’t really Ink’s enemy anymore, nodded and turned for the stairs.

“Her strings came out in a harmful way. She can probably take off the gloves in a couple hours but if her strings ever start coming again put them on. They should help as she seemingly has no control of them.” Error started up the stairs and Blue followed, probably ready to head back to sleep. 

“Thank god. I should tell Zenai that she’s fine. He’s legit stayed in his room since it happened.” Blue explained.

“Of course he did. They were raised side by side… so tell me something Blue. Are Dream and Ink really together?” Error hummed after making sure the other two couldn’t hear.

“Yes! It was quiet at first but they are becoming more open about it, slowly. They don’t want a lot of people knowing so please keep it quiet.” Blue explained with a small grin.

“Ah. That makes sense.” Error finally reached EveFalcity’s room and moved to lay his daughter in her bed.

“Yea. Do you have to head back?” Blue asked and Error nodded before standing.

“I don’t exactly want to but Nightmare will expect me back soon.” Error hummed and Blue nodded sadly.

“She’s gonna be sad.” Blue looked down at the toddler.

“I know this and if I had a way to ensure that everyone would be safe, I’d bring her home with me but she’s very powerful.” Error frowned before moving to kiss his daughter’s skull one last time.

“And I understand that but I hate seeing her so sad.” Blue explained.

“And you think I don’t? I just want my daughter to be with me at all times. I love her so much and one day she can meet Nightmare but not now. No matter how much I hope and dream, it’s just not something I can do yet,” Error hummed as he stood and left. Blue watched him go before sighing.

“We both know that seeing Nightmare, his magic, could be too much for EveFalcity… why do you keep lying to yourself, Error?” He asked the door frame that the destroyer had just left through.


	3. My Little Girl

(This story changes to first perspective now. It stays in first perspective for the rest of the book. It’s EveFalcity’s perspective.

She is also now eight and there has been a rather large time skip, six years.)

“Uncle Dream? What was my dad like?” I asked one night before Christmas. I had been five at the time and Uncle Dream had told me bunches of stories about my father and him when they were kids. I always knew there was something wrong because the stories would always end with tears in my uncle's eyes.

“That’s it for tonight Eve. Sleep well.” My uncle would tuck the blanket under my arms, kiss my skull, and leave after that.

I always got scared once he left. I could feel his sadness and everything else related. Instead of making me sad, his sadness made me feel strong and powerful. 

Sometimes, depending on how sad Uncle Dream felt, my fingers would start aching and I’d feel strange bumps on my back. I only ever told Zenai about it and he told me it sounded a lot like my dad’s powers. Sometimes I get jealous of Zenai because he’s allowed to know more about the world but he always told me what he learned.

“The bumps don’t really hurt.” I explained and he nodded.

“Your dad has these weird tentacle things that come off his back. The bumps are probably just those.” Zenai explained as he drew a picture of my father in fine detail.

People in the sans council like to make guesses at who his dad is, since uncle Blue keeps it a secret. Although uncle Ink and uncle Dream immediately said they weren’t related to Zenai, Ink was the favorite candidate for their guesses. 

“He looks weird.” I giggled and my friend smiled at me. We were six that day and it was the first time I ever saw anything resembling my father.

“He looks a lot like you Eve.” Zenai teased and I rolled my eyelights. He was a good artist. He once drew me almost perfectly and mom took that art piece.

+++++++++

On my eighth birthday, I awoke with my baby cousin sitting on my rib cage. Palette, who had just turned four last month, giggled when I noticed him. 

“Pally. Get off.” I whined. Palette leaned forward and patted my cheeks.

“Uncle Error is here with Gothy,” Palette hummed and I smiled. Mom was here. That alone made this day perfect. 

“Let’s get up then!” I pushed my cousin up and the boy hopped off me. 

“Yay!” Palette threw his hands up in the air before running out of the room. I giggled and stood up, going into the room to the right of mine. When I opened the door, a loud groan came from the form in the bed.

“Ze. Morning.” I called before flipping on the light switch and heading downstairs. I could hear Zenai groan again and I grinned. As I reached the main floor, my breath hitched.

“Mommy!” I charged him as he stood up. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted my body up into his arms. I borrowed my face in his neck and hiccuped.

“I missed you!” I whispered. Despite promising to visit once a week, it had been hard to do that for the past two months so I haven’t really seen him in two months. He said that there was an underground group attacking the bad sans so Nightmare had everyone under close watch but it didn’t do anything for how much I missed my mom.

“I missed you too EveFalcity… god. My little girl, look who much you’ve grown.” Mom whispered as he hugged me tight again.

“Mommy… mommy…” I whispered and my mom just smiled sadly.

“I know baby. I missed you so much princess.” He crooned. I just smiled as I clung to him.

“Hey Error! Bring her over to the table. It’s breakfast time.” Uncle Dream called and Mom carried me over. He adjusted me so I was sitting on his lap and he promptly sat in my usual spot.

“Happy birthday Eve!” Zenai called as he sat next to us.

“Thanks Ze!” I grinned brighter when Uncle Blue walked over with baby Sprinkle. Uncle Dust was still worried but he had been there more often and he was more in control. Zenai and I both knew why his dad had avoided us for so long, Dust struggled to control his murderous urges.

“Hello Momma! Hello Sprinkle!” Zenai rushed over to his mom and baby brother. For a moment my soul ached as I leaned against mom. He moved to stroke my skull.

“One day baby. One day you’ll meet your father. I promise.” Mom whispered and I sighed. I could see Uncle Dream watching as he lifted up Palette. 

++++++++++

“Happy birthday to you~” they finished singing as I blew out my candles. ‘I wish for everything to be okay.’ I thought. I knew my wish wasn’t gonna come true but things were definitely about to change, I just wasn’t expecting what came in the next couple years. I wasn’t expecting my father or the secrets that came with finally meeting him. I wasn’t expecting any of it, but what happened, was all for a reason.

There is art of EveFalcity up on this chalter on wattpad under the same name


	4. Daughter of Destruction

(Absissxswqwsqqinucruneei ALSO SOMEONE DREW EVEFALCITY AND IT MADE ME SOOOOO HAPPY!)

(So Eve is in 2nd grade when she’s eight because that’s what grade I was in. I’m purely going by my experience. My 2nd grade classroom had tables that were close to the floor and white board tables. It also had tables like most but we didn’t have desks in that school until 4th grade. So when I say they sat on pillows, I mean they are at the floor tables. I actually moved schools at the end of first grade so a lot of this is what I remembered.)

I had been homeschooled for a while. Three years to be exact but with Palette and Goth starting school as soon as the fall rolled around, I really wanted to go to real school. Uncle Dream, Uncle Ink, and Uncle Blue talked with mom for a while before they agreed that I could go to school. Zenai was gonna be joining me too which made it even better.

“Hello class.” The entire class was allowed to enter the room and it was like a search for the tag with your name on.

“Eve! I found ours!” I turned and saw Zenai, who had ended up in the same class as me, waving. Apparently being raised by the Star Sans has some advantages because we were seated next to each other.

“Yes! We are sitting next to each other!” I cheered. The teacher chuckled.

“Okay Class. Everyone, sit down so I can begin.” The teacher hummed as I plopped down in my spot next to Zenai, bouncing on the pillow before settling.

“Now I know that you know plenty of kids from you past years but we have two kids that are new to the building this year. Zenai and EveFalcity.” The teacher hummed. I looked around and waved before I grabbed Zenai’s arm. 

“H-hi?” I mumbled. Zenai had already pulled out the sketchbook Uncle Ink had given him. He was too busy finishing a sketch to even bother looking up. None of my classmates seemed to bother at all with even introducing themselves.

When recess rolled around, we headed outside. Lunch recess wasn’t as fun as the afternoon recess would be, since we will get to see my tiny cousins, but it was still fun. During recess Zenai and I just relaxed on the swings.

“How is your back doing?” Zenai asked as I leaned backwards on the swing.

“It’s good. School doesn’t have a lot of negative feelings. At least not with kids our age,” I hummed.

“Is your mom actually picking us up from school today?” Zenai asked and I giggled before nodding.

“Yea! It’s so awesome but he promised he would!” I chirped.

Afternoon recess rolled around quickly and I barely realized it. As soon as I walked out of the school, I was tackled by two smaller bodies. 

“Evie!” Palette giggled. Goth smiled up at me.

“Is uncle Error really picking us up?” Goth asked me and I couldn’t help but hug the little boy. They were both my cousins but Goth was my cousin on my moms side and Palette was my cousin on my dads side.

“Yea. He is. What’s with everyone doubting that. Momma usually doesn’t break his promises.” I hummed.

“Wait- your mom is Error? As in the destroyer!?” I froze as a kid behind me laughed.

“Yea? So?” I asked, turning to face him. Palette instantly put a hand on my back, obviously trying to keep me feeling positive. 

“That means you’re a monster doesn’t it?” He chuckled.

“N-no!” I whispered as Goth attached himself to my side. I could feel the bad emotions building up and Palette pushed his hand harder against my back. Goth closed his eye sockets when the kid frowned.

“But you mom murders people. He is a monster and not just his species. He’s a horrible person.” The kid frowned. Goth let out a small whimper before darting off.

“You don’t know anything about my momma.” I hissed.

“I have a feeling I know more. I mean, you’re raised by the Star Sans so he doesn’t even have the time to bother with you-“

“That’s enough Kendrick.” A skeleton walked over, holding the hand of a sobbing Goth. Zenai was following behind.

“But Bryin-“ (pronounced Bree-in)

“No. Leave her alone. You’ve never even seen the destroyer.” The skeleton walked over and smiled at me.

“My names Bryin. I’m the son of Lust sans and Horror sans. It’s nice to finally meet you.” He had one upside down heart shaped eye socket and one normal one. He didn’t use either eyelight but when he stuck out his tongue, I could see the dark reddish pink color. He was wearing a shirt with a little heart cut out near the neckline and two hearts connected. He was also wearing a skirt.

“I like your outfit.” I whispered.

“Heh. Yea. Now, common. My parents don’t know about you but Uncle Error has told me about you before.” Bryin tugged me away, towards an area more secluded.

“I gotta tell ya a secret.”

(I’ll attach pictures of Bryin (Bree-in) to this chapter on wattpad. He is Horror and Lust’s son. I adore Bryin and I draw him everywhere. I even drew him on one of those show fridges. I’ll only attach the tree digital pictures and not the bunches I draw on paper. 

Also, I didn’t plan on putting him in this story but Bryin kinda just goes everywhere. I can’t put his ship in since I ship him with my CrossMare ship kid (Cayda) but here is my baby boi.

The pictures go from oldest to newest. And yes, my boi wears a skirt. Don’t judge him.)


	5. Pay attention!

So… anyone still here? Sorry my stories have been gone so long. I started working on a role play with my editor and then I got lost.

One thing I will say as a general rule and this isn’t just for attention,

Things like comments make my day. I know I get a lot of kudos but they don’t hit the same as a comment. Sure, if I see like 5 people leave kudos on the same book in one day, I grin but serious guys, comments make me wanna write.

Like you would for any artist, you’d comment and like things to help them.

Please, just like art such as paintings and comics, writing is an art. Even fanfiction is an art and things like comments can make someone’s day.

Sometimes, especially in chapters where I ask for reader interaction, I lose interest in writing if no one seems to like or interact with my book.

So pretty much every book has a chapter started.

Books like ‘Go Back’ and ‘Their Fates’ were so easy to write when I had reader interactions. The go back separate endings, specifically the empireverse one, will be rewritten and fixed up but I’ll keep the older version out.

Speaking of rewrites, I’ll be editing and fixing some of the books. I’ll be removing previous notice chapters from some books as I edit and fix them. I’ll post the next chapter of said book when I’m ready and done editing.


End file.
